


Estúpidas flores

by MaxwellD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, Religious Castiel, Underage????
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellD/pseuds/MaxwellD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"De alguna manera, ellos terminan siendo ese tipo repulsivo de novios que miran con verdadero cariño a los ojos del otro y se dan cosas lindas como pie y estúpidas flores y anillos que combinan y orgasmos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Así que quieres montarte en el tren Winchester? - Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un prompt que crossroadswrite escribió hace algún tiempo en tumblr. Le pregunté si podría escribir algo con ello y me dijo que sí, de modo que aquí está.  
> Puse el prompt en el resumen en caso de que haya la posibilidad de que alguien sepa de qué estoy hablando.

Había llegado un chico nuevo a la escuela. Su nombre, Dean Winchester. Lo que era interesante sobre él era que siempre se le veía tropezando fuera del armario del conserje o de los cubículos del baño con un chico o una chica, ambos con una expresión satisfecha. La de Dean un poco más como una sonrisa ganadora, y la del otro estudiante demasiado pasmada como para erguirse sobre sus pies de manera correcta. Uno podía decir muchas cosas sobre él, por ejemplo, que para que sus acciones no fueran notadas por el director, había hecho un trato con algunos profesores. No se sabía qué clase de trato, pero ningún profesor decía una palabra sobre Dean teniendo relaciones con los demás estudiantes dentro de la escuela. Era como si ignoraran el hecho completamente

Castiel, por el otro lado, no era un chico nuevo. Él era, en todo caso, no muy sobresaliente. Sus padres eran bastante religiosos, y se rumoreaba que el pobre era el único virgen de toda la escuela de momento por esa razón. Lo cual era verdad, era virgen, pero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Castiel nunca había tenido a un verdadero y leal amigo que no estuviese ahí sólo para que le ayudara con su tarea o para copiarle las respuestas en los exámenes. Nunca había tomado la mano de otra persona que no fuese su madre, la última vez que lo hizo tenía cerca de diez. Ahora que tenía dieciocho era demasiado mayor como para que su madre le tomase de la mano para cruzar la calle, incluso aunque ella insistiese. Nunca había besado a alguien en los labios, tampoco se había enamorado de verdad. Pero al chico de ojos azules no le importaba ser un ser rechazado de la sociedad. Estaba feliz él solo.

Fue uno de esos días lluviosos, en que todos menos algunos estudiantes locos se acurrucaban en la biblioteca o en los pasillos, intentando mantenerse calientes en sus chaquetas, guantes, y gorros de lana, que Dean salió de uno de los baños con una mirada triunfal y un chico que intentaba subirse la cremallera de sus pantalones tan rápido como podía, enteramente rojo por el rubor. Mientras el rubio se limpiaba las manos con toallas de papel, Castiel se le acercó y le preguntó –Quiero pedirte que hagas conmigo lo que haces con los demás chicos. – Dean miró al joven de cabello oscuro y se sonrió, nunca había oído a alguien proponérsele de esa manera tan directa. Por lo general, los demás se lo pedían intentando disimular sus preguntas. Pero no, Castiel, ese chico de ojos azules, demasiado bajo para su edad y rechazado por todos se lo pidió sin escrúpulos ni tartamudeos.

Por supuesto que Dean le respondería con algo tonto. Estaba en su naturaleza hacer referencias que sabía que los demás no entenderían. Pero que en su mente eran completamente entendibles –Así que quieres montar el tren Winchester, ¿eh?- Preguntó, a lo que Castiel inclinó su cabeza confundido. Mas asumiendo que era una frase que Dean solía usar para referirse a lo que hacía con los demás estudiantes, asintió y contestó a la pregunta. –Sí, me encantaría montar el tren Winchester. –

Dean, por su lado, asumió que el chico entendería la insinuación y probablemente se iría, diciendo que Dean era un hijo del Demonio y cosas tontas como esas. Pero no fue el caso. Dean se carcajeó y palmeó el hombro de Castiel, diciéndole que aceptaría su oferta. Castiel asintió y susurró un “gracias” antes de volver a clases.

Como todos, Dean sabía que Castiel era virgen. Sabía que las primeras veces eran algo trabajosas y problemáticas, pero más que nada, ruidosas. Y si no querían ser atrapados, deberían hacerlo en algún otro lado que no fuese la escuela. Porque todo se rumorea en las escuelas, y Dean no arruinaría su reputación de “Dean Mejor-noche-de-todas” por tirar con el chico rechazado de la escuela. Era viernes y Dean fue a buscar a Castiel para planear su cita. – ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo, entonces? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les estuviese mirando. Nadie estaba por ahí de momento. Bien.

–Podríamos hacerlo en mi casa; mamá y papá no están ahí los domingos– contestó tímidamente el chico de ojos azules. Dean se sonrió, tomó a Castiel por el hombro y lo guió hacia la salida. “¿Cómo es que un chico tan lindo pueda ser virgen?” se preguntó. Ahora que lo notaba, Castiel tenía unos bellos y grandes labios, su cabello estaba despeinado, pero se le veía bien. Y siempre tenía esa expresión pensativa que hacía a Dean preguntarse si veía el mundo con otros ojos, con esos ojos con los que solo el cielo podría competir.

–Es un trato, entonces. Sólo dime dónde vives y estaré ahí tan pronto como tus padres salgan. – Castiel sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. Esa sensación que sientes cuando sabes que no deberías hacer algo. Pero lo haces de todas formas, a pesar de que sepas que probablemente te gritarán luego. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal de acuerdo a sus padres. De hecho, ellos jamás permitirían que Dean Winchester entrara a su casa. Sin embargo, escribió en una página de cuaderno su dirección de todas formas y se la entregó a Dean, quien le sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla antes de irse. Castiel parecía como si acabase de entender en lo que se acababa de meter, pero era sólo la punta del iceberg de momento.


	2. Inicio de algo más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NSFW A ESTRIBOR, A BABOR Y POR TODOS LADOS!  
> Este capítulo es más que nada sexo explícito. Si ya no te agradó leer eso, pues date la vuelta.  
> Primer capítulo y ya empezamos con esto, ¿eh? Estamos maaaaal jajaja

El domingo, los padres de Castiel salieron, como siempre, a sus actividades en la iglesia. No fue hasta que ambos salieron en el auto, y que el castaño hubo cerrado la puerta, que Dean apareció.

Hasta cierto punto, Castiel les había dicho la verdad, se sentía algo enfermo y prefería quedarse en casa antes de causar problemas. “Debe ser por los nervios” se decía a sí mismo mientras observaba al auto de sus padres desde el pórtico. Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, mas pronto llamaron a la puerta. El chico de ojos azules bajó a abrir para encontrarse a Dean parado en el pórtico, sonriente y con las manos en los bolsillos. Castiel miró hacia afuera, Dean había aparecido en segundos, lo cual lo hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo habría esperado escondido a que sus padres se fueran. Lo hizo pasar y lo guió a su cuarto.

Cuando el rubio llegó a la puerta, éste se apegó a Castiel por la espalda, sujetándolo por la cadera. Para sorpresa suya, el joven aguantó la respiración y tensó el cuerpo. – ¿Ocurre algo? – Dean dejó de lado su campante sonrisa y observó al chico por sobre el hombro del mismo. Finalmente el pensamiento cayó, duro como una piedra, a la cabeza del ojiverde. –No sabes a lo que vine. – murmuró. Sabía que Castiel era virgen, pero no pensó que lo fuera de un modo tan… inocente como para no notar que él tenía relaciones con sus compañeros de clase. Mas ahí caía la otra piedra; los padres del castaño probablemente nunca le habían hablado de relaciones sexuales, y la clase de biología de la escuela tampoco era una muy buena manera de entenderlo.

–Recuéstate en la cama, te enseñaré. – ordenó con tono suave. –Pero ni una palabra a tus padres ni a nadie. Y no te asustes de lo que pasa, es normal. Muy normal. – afirmó mientras tiraba su chaqueta al piso. Castiel obedeció sin alegar y se tendió sobre las sábanas, siguiendo con la mirada al rubio y esperando su próxima acción, que fue subirse a la cama y sentarse sobre su cintura, acercando su boca al cuello del castaño. Su respiración hizo que a éste se le erizara el vello de la nuca y que sintiera un leve mareo. No como esos mareos que te hacen querer vomitar, sino una especie de desorientación de la mente.

Dean comenzó a besar y a succionar la piel del cuello del chico, desde su barbilla hasta poco antes de sus hombros, mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba por su costado. Castiel no se movió, no se quejó, solo se dejó llevar por esa desorientación que Dean le estaba causando. Sus padres estarían horrorizados por el solo hecho de que estaba en la misma cama que otro chico, probablemente, pero dejó de lado el pensamiento para evitarse el sentimiento de temor.

La respiración del castaño se hizo algo más sonora a medida que Dean avanzaba por su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas y haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración, mientras que sus manos por bajo su camiseta, jugueteaban con la piel de su pecho, recorriendo desde su ombligo hasta sus clavículas, rodeando sus pezones con lentitud. Castiel a su vez no pudo reprimir un quejido cuando el rubio levantó su camiseta para tocarlo con mayor facilidad. Se sentía incapaz de alejarlo por alguna razón que no era miedo. No, no era miedo.

Hacía cierto tiempo que Dean hacía esto con los demás, Castiel sentía curiosidad por ello, pero a la vez sentía celos de que los demás pudieran tener satisfacciones tan fácilmente. Deseaba ser por una vez el chico de mirada audaz y de quien todos hablaban, pero a la vez deseaba estar junto a ese chico y encontrarse bajo su protección, con su atención sólo para él.

Los dedos del ojiverde tocaron con cuidado, cual si de una figura de porcelana se tratara, a su compañero. Con ligereza le rozaba el pecho y el abdomen, haciendo que el rubor le subiera al rostro, provocándolo y llevándolo al límite de su silencio cuando le bajó los pantalones. Castiel gimió cuando sintió las manos ajenas masajeando con suavidad su entrepierna y sus caderas. Ese pequeño juego continuó hasta que el chico se hubo convertido en un tembloroso manojo de quejidos sollozándole al ojiverde que le tocase en serio. Dean no pudo evitar soltar malas bromas como: “Pensaba que los chicos que van a la iglesia no se quejaban de los placeres que Dios les dio” antes de soltar al castaño, esperando alguna reacción.

Empezó con un murmullo casi inaudible del nombre del rubio. Luego de un rato, gritos ahogados por su misma respiración, agitada como la de un animalillo asustado. Castiel estaba rogándole a Dean que lo tocara. Al otro, la vista le pareció tan inocente y a la vez de naturaleza tan sucia, que dudó que hubiera visto algo parecido antes. Si, había tomado vírgenes antes, pero jamás le había ocurrido esto. Jamás había tenido a alguien que se viese tan angelical al respirar y gemir su nombre, con su miembro erecto y dejando salir ya el primer líquido pre-seminal.

Sus ojos intentaron concentrarse en una parte del chico debajo de él, mas no lo consiguió. Quería trazar cada parte de él con sus dedos, sentirlo. Notó cómo él mismo se había excitado con verle así, y los gemidos por atención eran tan provocadores que Dean se dio finalmente por vencido y se acercó para besarlo en los labios esta vez, tomando sus muslos y levantándolos hasta juntarlos contra su pecho para entrar en él. Al diablo las preparaciones, Castiel se lo había buscado al fin y al cabo, y Dean quería que lo sintiera por el resto de la semana.

El castaño no pudo evitar gritar un poco por el dolor, mas el mismo se volvió placer luego de un rato de vaivén, abriéndolo cada vez más y acostumbrándolo al movimiento mismo. Éste continuó varios minutos hasta que Castiel comenzó a sentir que estaba al borde de algo. El rubio jadeaba sobre él, una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro mientras comentaba con aire cansino pero entusiasmado –¡Y el coro entero del cielo pudo oír a este bonito ángel cantar Hallellujah por que le dieron! –, cosa que no le causó mucha gracia al otro chico. Pero el sentir a Dean dentro de él era más satisfactorio de lo que parecía el regañarlo.

Ya al borde del colapso y de venirse, Castiel se aferró al ojiverde por los hombros, rasguñando su espalda con fuerza. Él también quería que Dean tuviese una marca de esto y que le recordara.

Dean, en cambio, mordió a Castiel. No por el dolor de los rasguños, sino por temor a hacer un sonido embarazoso al sentir ese calor húmedo cerrándose a su alrededor. Ya no daba más.

Castiel se contuvo de gritar demasiado alto, pero no reprimió el placer que le dio venirse sobre su estómago junto a Dean, quien se había venido ahí también para que no fuese tan asqueroso para el otro en su primera vez. Aunque el hecho de venirse encima ya fue algo asqueroso para éste. El castaño estaba exhausto, por lo que no tardó en dormirse, Dean siguiéndolo minutos después. Ambos quedando en un montón de sábanas, sudor y semen secándose sobre ellos, sin embargo no les importaba mucho, se sentían demasiado cansados y satisfechos, en cierto sentido, como para molestarse por ello.


End file.
